Several types of fluidized natural resources are extracted from underground formations including, but not limited to, water and hydrocarbons. With the extraction of these resources and the transportation of them (e.g., via pipeline) to a usable location on the surface, an undesirable precipitation of substances can occur within the fluid. For example, with regards to water, calcium carbonate can precipitate to form a scale; and, with regards to hydrocarbons (namely crude oil), paraffin can precipitate. A precipitate may be defined as a substance separating, in solid particles, from a liquid as a result of a chemical or physical change, or as a suspension of small solid particles in a liquid. The term precipitate may also be defined as the act of forming a solid and for the substance that is precipitated out of a solution. Often precipitation in a water or oil pipeline, such as in oil well piping, results in an undesirable deposit buildup on the internal wall of the piping and in storage tanks and other pipeline elements.
Paraffin deposition in crude oil transportation is a major concern in the oil and gas industry. According to some studies, paraffin deposition costs the worldwide oil and gas industry billions of dollars each year. This includes a variety of costs, such as, for example, prevention and remediation costs, reduced or deferred production, well shut-ins, pipeline replacements and/or abandonment, equipment failures, extra horsepower requirements due to clogged systems, and increased manpower needs for various operational concerns. Current methods of combating the negative effects of paraffin buildup include using thermal fluid treatments, pigging, scraping and chemicals. Each of these processes, however, are not only expensive, but can also require extensive amounts of manpower and production downtime. And, in the case of chemicals, environmental and safety concerns are introduced due to inherent risks involved with handling the chemicals. Further, chemicals can reduce the capability to remove undesirable water and other substances from the crude oil.